Guardians In Love
by FyreFawn
Summary: Hermione gets sorted into Gryffindor. Severus and Remus are her mates. They wait and watch as she begins to grow into the young woman she is meant to be. Tragedy strikes and they will become her guardians. Their patience for waiting will be tested.
1. Prologue

_**All characters and canon plots belong to J.K Rowling. I make no money off this.**_

_**This is my first fanfiction submission and I hope you like it. I hope to search for a Beta soon. Please forgive any mistakes.**_

_**Later on this plot will involve: BDSM, M/M, F/M, F/M/M.**_

_**Categories: Romance, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and maybe some others.**_

_**This is a Hermione/Severus/Remus story.**_

_**This story is edited for this site, but is orginally a steamier version. I have not found another site to post it on as yet.**_

_**Now.. On to our story..**_

**Guardians In love**

Rated M

Prologue

Remus and Severus sipped at their fire whisky, both in deep contemplation of what Severus had just discovered the night before.

* * *

**Flashback**

Severus sat at the head table, bored with the discussion that was going on around him as the first years began to enter the room. He watched the sorting with a disinterested gaze until his attention was drawn to a young girl with brown bushy hair and eyes bright with curiosity. His heartbeat quickened with joy. She had arrived, their mate, the one who would bring light and goodness into their world. A wave of fustration washed over him though, as he realized that she was only eleven. He would have to meet with Remus as soon as possible. Just as quickly as he was joyful and fustrated at the finding of his and Remus' mate, he became sour as the son of his old nemesis and 1st love was called to be sorted. Harry Potter.

* * *

Remus spoke up, "Good lord, Severus! We are old enough to be her Father! This seems wrong on so many levels. I thought our mate would be closer to our ages. We have waited so long and now, when she is right in front of us, she is a child!"

"At least you don't have to be her teacher!" Severus snapped back. To be truthful, this bothered him as well. The patience that they had both had to wait for their _**one**_ was difficult. It would have been so much easier not having to meet her until she was of age. Now they had to watch and suffer until she was grown and mature. The need to be with their chosen was a strong pull, but wait they would, until she was ready.

"I am the one that will be seeing her every day. Watching her learn and grow, but unable to let her know how I care about her. To be as hard on her as I am on the other students, actually even harder." Severus growled. He sighed, "Well, at least it will be easier that she isn't in Slitheryn. You know how I tend to favor my house Remus."

Remus lifted his gaze, "Which house was she sorted in?" Severus grimaced. Remus began to laugh, "Oh, this is too good to be true! She's a Gryffindor isn't she? Poor Severus, mated with two Gryffindors." Severus snarled, "Oh shut it wolf boy!"

Remus chuckled then became serious. "I heard Lily and James boy started this year." Severus glared at Remus. "Little prat is probably going to be as arrogant as his father was. The only thing good about that boy is that he has Lily's eyes." Remus eyes softened and he reached out hand to lightly tug on Severus hair. "I know she was your first love Severus, but it wasn't your fault she died. They knew the risks." A tear leaked and ran down Severus cheek. Remus gently removed it with his thumb and kissed Severus on the forehead. Severus heaved a shuttered sigh. He gathered himself, drained the last of the fire whisky in his shot glass and stood up. " I've got to get back to Hogwarts. I need to finish preparations for tomorrow's first class on teaching these idiot kids.", he muttered.

"Do keep me updated on our little Gryffindor." ,Remus remarked as he kissed Severus goodbye. Severus nodded in acknowledgment and apparated out of Remus' house.

Remus poured himself another shot of fire whisky, lost in thought once again. They might be several years older than their mate and they would also have to linger in wait for their chosen to mature and grow into the young woman she would become. But, in the end the waiting and watching would be worth it all. For her pureness and goodness, her love for them both, to accept them as they were, and to submit to their will would begin to ease the darkness that resided in their souls. She would be their freedom, their light, and their healing.


	2. Letters, Trolls, and Puzzles? Oh My!

**Hello All, Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. It encourages me. I hope I can make this story exciting and entertaining for all of you. It is a slow plot builder. The chapters will take longer to finish as time goes on. I am still searching for a beta, so please bear with my mistakes.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**All Canon Plots and Characters belong to JK Rowling, not me. Though if she should ever decide to sell Severus or Remus, I would be more than happy to buy them.  
**

**Warnings: This Chapter contains M/M Limes. :)  
**

* * *

**Guardians In Love**

**Chapter One **

**Letters, Trolls, and Puzzles? Oh My!**

Hermione sat on the edge of her seat, desperately trying not to jump out of it. Why wouldn't the professor call on her? Her hand felt like it had been the air for an eternity. She couldn't take it anymore and stood up, only to be snapped at by Snape. "Sit down!"

She plopped right back in her seat. Grumbling to herself, she immediately felt guilty. At least she wasn't the one getting the worst of the treatment. "Poor Harry." she thought to herself. Hermione suffered through the rest of potions and was relieved when class was over. She was stuffing her books into her bag as she walked out the door only to be stopped by Snape's voice.

"Miss Granger", he drawled. Hermione froze in her tracks.

"Yes professor?"

"Look at me when I am talking to you"

She gulped, "Yes professor." She turned slowly and looked Snape in the Eye.

"If you ever stand up again, whether you know the answer or not, when I haven't called on you I will deduct fifteen points from Gryffindor. I am not blind and can see your raised hand perfectly." he said threateningly. "Is that clear?"

"Yes professor.", she said in a weak voice and was glad to escape the classroom.

* * *

Remus was fixing lunch when his owl landed on the counter, a scroll of paper tied to his leg. "Hello there Wicket. That must be a letter from Severus about our Gryffindor girl."

Wicket, a small brown owl, hooted and nudged at Remus' hand. Remus had purchased him three years ago.

Of course Severus had to tease him about naming an owl after a character in a Star Wars movie. Remus argued that the movie was similar to their lives in the magic world. There was dark and light, sides to choose, forces to be reckoned with. Heck, the movie even had a Dark Lord in it, a prophecy and a chosen one.

"Be that as it may Remus, there were no owls involved.", Severus would smirk. Severus most often won that argument.

Remus quickly opened the letter and eagerly read it

_Remus,_

_I don't know if our girl is actually intelligent or a little know it all. She had her hand raised in class for about 5 minutes. When I didn't call on her, she had the gall to stand up. Does she think I am blind? She gets enough praise and attention from her other professors. Though I want to acknowledge her, it would not be a good thing to do. It would spoil her and then we would really have a problem. It's bad enough that Draco is a smart alec brat. If I wasn't a spy and playing at a lie I swear I would knock that boy upside the head and hope that some sense would come to him. Of course, there is a chance that sense, if any, could be knocked out as well. All this pure blood this and pure blood that is ridiculous._

_Back to the topic of Miss Granger. I warned her of the consequences of trying to gain attention when she isn't called on. She seemed quite eager to escape me. I have a feeling she can be stubborn as well. I foresee conflict in the future. Hopefully we will be able to resolve it quickly when it occurs._

_I have heard the other students in passing call her a goody two shoes. Apparently she abhors breaking school rules. I see this as a good thing. After all, she will have rules to follow that are set by us when she comes of age. _

_Her parents seemed to have raised her well so far. She respects others and authority. All in all, I am pleased with her._

_I hope you are well._

_Severus_

Remus shook his head and set the letter aside. Leaving the now forgotten lunch on the counter, he went to his office, and grabbed a quill and parchment to write a reply to his lover.

* * *

Hermione had been at Hogwarts for two months now, and not without some excitement. Last month she had ended up tagging after Ron, Harry, and Neville in an attempt to keep them out of trouble, and all because of a challenge to duel. Instead, they ended up hiding in a room on the third floor, from Mrs. Norris and met a three headed dog. Hermione was pretty sure it was guarding something as it was standing over a trap door.

This night found Hermione in the girls bathroom. It began in charms class earlier today. They were learning the spell to make objects fly. Ron couldn't pronounce the spell right to make the feather fly. She didn't know why she snapped at Ron. She didn't mean to show off and be a know it all. She just wanted to be able to prove herself.

She ended up over hearing Ron's cruel words. He was right, she didn't have any friends. No one wanted to talk to her. What made it even worse was bumping into Snape on the way to the bathroom. He had been near enough at that time to overhear the comment as well.

He sneered at her, "Don't be throwing yourself a pity party just because people don't like you Miss Granger. It's pathetic."

That comment made her burst to a fresh new set of tears and she ran from him, missing the look of agony, then anger at himself on his face.

She had run into the girls bathroom to cry. The tears by now had dried on her face and she was exhausted. Hermione heard a loud noise, startled, she look up and saw the troll. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trucks with flat horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arm were so long.

Hermione screamed! The troll came closer to her and she scrunched back against the wall as if she believed she could work her way into it. She was trying hard not to faint, for if she did, it would be the end of her.

She was slightly aware of Ron and Harry running in and trying to save her, but she was frozen on spot and couldn't move. Even Harry tugging at her hand didn't break her of her terrified trance.

Sinking to the floor in fright, she didn't come to until the troll was on the ground. Her eyes blinked, she slowly sat up, gulped and asked, "Is it- dead?"

Harry replied, I don't think so. I think it's just been knocked out."

She tried to keep the nausea down as Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose, its boogers sticking to it.

The next thing she knew Professor's McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell burst into the room. She noticed Snape glance at her quickly with a relieved look on his face before masking it and turning his glance to Harry. McGonagall was in the process of coldly chiding Harry and Ron. Hermione it gratefulness to them for saving her life lied to Professor McGonagall and took the blame for the incident. She felt Snape's gaze on her, but dare not look at him. She had an uncomfortable feeling that he knew she was lying.

She went to sleep happy that night, for if one good thing came out of that terrifying event, it was that she became friends with Ron and Harry.

* * *

Severus was sitting at his writing desk, quill in hand. He hadn't the time to write Remus lately as he was busy with a few other professors in maintaining puzzles to protect the Sorcerer's Stone.

_Remus,_

_Thank Merlin that the school year has been passing quickly. It makes it seem as if the rest of our mate's years will pass by just as quickly, and before you know it, we can claim her as our own._

_Forgive me for not keeping in contact lately. Many things have been going on here, and I don't think it will ease up. Since Potter started school, I have felt the cold chill of darkness creep back into my soul, not that it had left completely when the Dark Lord died, but it had eased somewhat._

_My leg has been injured by that blasted three headed dog. He was much more aggressive than usual when I ended up rushing there Halloween night. It was like someone had been there not too long ago._

_Ah, what should I tell you about our girl? Much to my disappointment, she has become friends with the Potter and Weasley boy. Who knew Trolls could bring people together? I still grit my teeth when I remember that night, and not only because of the three headed dog incident._

_They had made our little lioness cry. I didn't help matters at all when she met me shortly after she left Charms class. I spoke out of turn. I was pissed at those two idiots for their insensitivity and took it out on her._

_It turned out that somehow a troll had gotten into the school. It ended up in the girls bathroom. Professor's McGonagall, Quirrell, and I had found Granger with both dunderheads in there. I was very relieved to see she was unharmed, but I would have held no ill will if that troll had gobbled up the other two brats._

_She also ended up lying to Professor McGonagall. Deceiving little chit. She might have a bit of Slytherin in her._

_November saw the first quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Potter is a seeker for Gryffindor and ended up winning the match. I add much to my grievousness that I helped that whelp to win. All because I was chanting a counter curse to keep him from falling of his broom. Someone ended up setting my robes aflame and I ended up losing eye contact on Potter._

_I have a sneaky suspension it was Miss Granger, for later that evening, in my quarters, when I was taking off my burnt robe, I found long brown curly strands sticking to it. That little girl is lucky that I can't prove it and give her detention for a month._

_The Christmas Holidays will be coming up in a week. I am looking forward to seeing you again. I would like to get our Gryffindor girl a gift for Christmas. Will you take care of it? She likes books and writing. I am not sure what else she enjoys._

_Severus_

* * *

Ever since Hermione had arrived back at Hogwarts from Christmas break, she had been busy helping Harry and Ron try to find out more about the Sorcerer's Stone. They had found out, from a book she had obtained in the library, that it was created by a wizard name Nicolas Flamel.

Harry had also told her and Ron that he believed Snape was after it. He advised them that he had overheard Snape threaten Quirrell. Hermione tried to argue with Harry, but he was so dead set that he was correct. Ron happened to agree with him, so she kept her comments to herself. She knew Snape was innocent without a doubt, but couldn't explain the reason of why she knew this to herself.

Hermione was also attempting to catch up on her studies. She was horrified at herself for lagging behind when exams were coming up soon. She just had to pass them so she could come back to Hogwarts for her second year.

The most exciting night happened when she served detention.

She was actually quite upset with herself for even getting detention, all because of trying to give a dragon a better life. Snape's disapproving glances at her during potions class didn't make things any better either.

Detention ended up being worth it though, after all, she got the chance to meet a centaur. She was so excited that when she got back to her bed she had trouble falling asleep. She ended up reading another chapter from _Potion ingredients and properties for young witches._ She was unsure who gave her the book, but an owl had delivered it to her right after she got back from the Christmas holidays.

* * *

Severus was glad he had a chance for a small break after exams were over. He was ready to put every dunderhead in his class in detention.

He walked into the Leaky Caldron to find Remus already there waiting for him. Severus' face softened as he greeted his mate.

"I got us a room for the night," Remus said hopefully.

Severus chuckled, "Is dinner up there?"

Remus with a glint in his eye answered, "Yes," He leaned forward, and whispered in Severus' ear, "It includes dessert also. I brought that myself."

Desire grew hot in Severus' eyes. Grabbing Remus' wrist, he practically dragged him up the stairs to their room.

* * *

The next morning, over breakfast, Remus was entertained by Severus' update on Hermione.

"Mark my words Remus, those two boys are setting a bad example for her. They are a bad influence. She is going to end up in more trouble than naught with those two idiots."

"She is just a child right now Severus. Let her have fun and be rebellious. You know, she might keep those boys inline somewhat. Besides, we were the same way when we were children. We were stirring up trouble, causing mischief and chaos."

Severus looked affronted, "I was not a part of that. You were the one that was a part of an unruly lot. Those who like to bully me."

Remus snorted, "Believe what you want Severus. I know for a fact you did things you weren't supposed to do either. I also believed you bullied right back. Those days are over Sev. Let it go."

"I'm trying Remus, but memories are too painful to let go sometimes. Hate is hard to release."

"I know Severus. As long as you are trying, that is all I ask."

They finished off the rest of breakfast, and before too long it was time for Severus to go.

* * *

All the decorations in the great hall were green and silver. Hermione Sat with Harry and Ron at the end of the school year feast, moving the food on her plate around. Dumbledore began to speak. It was time for the House cup to be awarded. Unfortunately, Gryffindor was in fourth place.

Though she was disappointed that Gryffindor would not get the house cup this year, she was glad that Harry and Ron were okay. She reminisced over the last two days. What an adventure that had been.

Harry had thought for sure Snape was after the sorcerers stone. Hermione still had her doubts, but wasn't going to abandon her friends, so when he had decided to get the stone before Snape could, she went along.

They had gotten past the three headed dog, been entangled in devils snare, captured a flying key, won a game of wizards chess and she had figured out Professor Snape's potion puzzle. She couldn't be happier. Well, she could be if only Gryffindor had won the house cup.

All of the sudden she perked up, finally paying attention to what Dumbledore was saying. Extra points were going to be awarded? She wondered which house was going to receive them. She listened carefully to Dumbledore's speech.

"First- to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Hermione looked and smiled at Ron. She almost giggled when she saw how purple his face was.

"… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The whole table let a cheer out. Hermione could overhear Percy bragging about his brother.

"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms, trying not to cry with happiness. She risked a quick peek at Professor Snape and saw his lips twitch as if he was going to smile, but quickly hid her face again when he scowled, as if he knew she was looking at him.

* * *

Remus stood in the shadows of the great hall, conversing with Severus in his mind, "I have to admit Severus, our girl is brilliant."

"Yes, I am proud of her. She will be powerful as well, even more so when we claim her."

"She will make a beautiful hybrid won't she?"

"A very beautiful hybrid, Remus. Half werewolf and half pantera."

Remus chuckled.

"What's tweaked your funny bone?" Severus asked curiously.

Remus smirked, "Isn't a bit ironic that cats and dogs hate each other, yet here we are, mates and lovers."

Severus chuckled back, "Yes, and our Hermione will end up being both."

Dumbledore awarded Harry sixty points for pure nerve and outstanding courage.

Snape grumbled, "More like pure stupidity and outstanding dumb luck. Laugh it up now Remus, but our girl could have gotten hurt, after all, those two idiots did."

"I know Severus, but she didn't, and be thankful for that. I worry for her also you know. I am drawn to her as much as you are, but no matter how we try to protect her, it is not going to keep her one hundred percent safe."

Severus sighed, "I know." A hint of concern then entered his voice as he spoke. "That doesn't mean we won't try though. Especially as darker times are coming, and they will Remus. There is no stopping it. I haven't told you this yet, but I can feel the darkness creeping back in my soul. My dark mark has faintly started to burn. Did you know that the Dark Lord was in the room with Harry? He was attached to Quirrel like a damn parasite!" Severus became frustrated. "Hermione's not a pure blood, not even a half blood. Her life will soon be in great danger. We will have to watch over her more closely in the coming years."

"And we will Severus, we will.", Remus whispered back to him.

Remus and Severus both gazed at their girl, both worried for her future, but determined that she would be safe, protected and loved.

Remus was glad he had come to this feast so he could see his mates. He knew that Hermione would be a great beauty one day. He would not allow the darkness to overcome Snape or to hurt Hermione. She was theirs forever.

He was disappointed that school was out for the summer months, but also knew that he and Severus would see her again soon. But for right now he would enjoy this moment.

Remus turned his gaze to Severus as Dumbledore awarded the last of the points, being ten, to Neville Longbottom for having the courage to stand up to his friends.

Remus nodded in acknowledgment as Severus raised his glassed toward him. Remus then grinned in triumph. Gryffindor had won the house cup. Tonight he would collect on his bet with Severus. It was bound to be a very enjoyable night indeed.


	3. Anything they can do, you can do Better

**Thank you for the reviews, and for bearing with my mistakes.  
**

**I see in my future...absolutely nothing, because all characters and canon plots belong to JK Rowling. Stupid divination anyways.  
**

**_P.S. Please read the the author's note at the end of the chapter. Thank you._  
**

* * *

**Guardians In Love**

**Anything they can do, you can do Better**

* * *

Snape was walking out of Gringotts when a small form crashed into him. He sneered and was about to make a snide comment, but was stopped by the sound of the small form's voice.

"Oh! I am sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That much is obvious, Miss Granger." Snape drawled out.

Hermione gasped in horror, but recovered quickly. "Good afternoon Professor Snape. How are you?"

"I would be much better if a little know it all student hadn't run into me." Snape bit out.

She was about to apologize again, when she remembered her parents were behind her.

"Hermione?" her mother questioned.

Hermione winced, not really wanting to introduce her parents to the professor, being sure that he would make a fool out of her in front of them. But not really having any other choice she opened her mouth to speak.

Just then, Remus Lupin walked up. "Severus" he grinned. "Is everything okay here?"

"Quite well, Remus. I do believe Miss Granger was about to introduce me to her parents." Severus remarked dryly.

"How wonderful!" Remus exclaimed.

Severus rolled his eyes.

Remus turned his gaze to Hermione and smiled. "So you're Hermione Granger. Severus tells me that you are a favorite student of many of your professors."

"Yes sir, practically all of them. I only know of one professor that tends to disfavor me." Hermione replied bravely while glancing at Snape.

Snape's eyebrows rose and a disapproving look crossed his face.

"Yes, I can imagine." Remus chuckled.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Remus Lupin." Remus held out his hand.

Hermione slowly reached out her hand and grasped Remus', only to find it gently enfolded within both his hands. She could feel her face warm up. Trying not to stutter, she answered back, "N-nice to meet you too sir."

Remus held back his grin as he heard Severus snort.

"Miss Granger," Severus said impatiently. "Are you still planning on introducing me to your parents, or are you going to leave them standing there?"

This time Hermione's face turned warm with mortification. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry," she exclaimed. "Professor, this is my mum Florence and my dad David. Mum and Dad, this is Professor Snape, he teaches potions at Hogwarts."

Snape introduced Hermione's parents to Remus and the adults exchanged greetings.

Remus started a discussion with Hermione's father. "What brings you to Diagon Alley today?"

Mr. Granger spoke, "We're here to get a few things that Hermione will need for school and then we're going to go have lunch to celebrate Hermione's birthday."

"Well, happy birthday Hermione. How old are you today?"

"Actually, Mr. Lupin, my birthday is on September nineteenth. I will be thirteen. We are just celebrating it early," Hermione said.

Her mother spoke up, "You are welcome to join us if you like."

Remus took in the disappointed slump of Hermione's shoulder.

"Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Granger, but Severus and I already for plans. We'd better be off. Have a good time celebrating with your parents Hermione."

"Thank you sir.

Saying theirs goodbyes, Severus and Remus walked away.

"You sure put on the charm there, Remus. May I remind you that though she is our mate, she is still a young girl."

"Now, now Severus. It's never too soon to start wooing her. It's not like I was going to plant one on her."

Severus looked a Remus in horror.

"Wipe that look of your face. We need her to like us, to want us to be her friends, to trust us. If you keep on with your snarly, you can't do anything right, and don't come near me attitude, you are going to have a harder time obtaining her trust and love. You'll confuse the girl when all of the sudden you change character. And if you keep changing back and forth, she will end up not knowing where she stands with you. Do you want that to happen?"

"Remus, first I am her professor, second she is a muggle that doesn't know a thing about wizarding relationships, and thir.." Severus began ranting.

Remus interrupted him, "You obviously have issues you need to resolve, Severus. I know those things, and I know that she doesn't know that the laws are different on wizarding relationships, especially ones that involve shape shifters, veela, or any other creature that imprints on a mate. But you can't just ignore her and then all of the sudden spring it on her that we're her mates. Let's teach her about the different laws concerning wizarding relationships, and ease her into it. She is a smart girl, and she will learn fast. I am not going to tell you which path to take Severus, but if you continue on the road you're on, don't expect me to help you correct it when it all goes wrong."

Severus was silent as they continued on their way. Remus knew Severus was thinking on what he said, and could only hope that Severus would choose correctly.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table watching the sorting ceremony and wondering where Ron and Harry were. All of Ron's siblings were present, and she found herself hoping they were okay, when whispers started to reach her ears. She closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten to try and calm herself down.

Ginny, being sorted into Gryffindor came and sat next to Hermione.

"Ginny, please tell me I didn't just overhear that Harry and Ron flew a car here and that muggles saw them"

"I am afraid you heard correctly Hermione. When we arrived at platform 9 ¾ , Harry and Ron weren't behind us. Mum and dad tried to get back through the portal and couldn't. The portal hadn't closed yet either. I don't know why it didn't work. So I guess Ron and Harry tried to take the car instead."

Hermione griped to herself, "Honestly! What idiots! Don't those two have any brains?"

Needless to say, when she saw them later she was miffed and tried lecture them, but they didn't want to listen.

The next morning, she still wasn't that happy with Ron and Harry, but eventually let it go. After all, boys will be boys.

Right now, she was more concentrated on her Defense of the Dark Arts class with Professor Lockhart. She thought he was very amazing. What she wouldn't give to go to those places and do all those things. Harry and Ron didn't like him that much, especially after the Cornish pixie incident.

* * *

Snape was browsing through shelves of books at Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade. Finding the two books he required, he purchased them and went to meet Lupin at Madam Puddifoot's Teahouse.

Severus was sipping his tea when Remus showed up.

"Hello Severus. How is our girl?", he asked as he sat down. The waitress came over and he ordered tea and some chocolate biscuits.

"She is well, though she seems to be swooning over that Lockhart fool."

Remus laughed. "Ah, girlhood crushes. You know Severus, if you were nicer, she could be swooning over you."

"I would rather spare that for now," Severus replied dryly.

Severus waited until Remus had taken a sip of his tea and struck. "If I want her to swoon over me I will make sure it is from the exhaustion of constantly screaming out my name in pleasure."

He watched in satisfaction as Remus choked on his tea. "Of course, that will only happen five years from now."

Remus, desperately seeking a way to change the topic saw the books Severus had purchased. "What books did you get, Sev?"

Severus snorted, knowing what Remus was doing. He picked them up and handed them to Remus. "Take a look for yourself," he said.

Remus looked at the books, _A Dummies Guide to Werewolves_ and _Ancient and Magical Weres Volume 4: Pantera; An Advanced Guide._

Remus looked at Severus questionably. "For Hermione?"

Severus nodded in acknowledgment. "For her birthday."

"Well Severus, I must say that I am glad you are starting to see the light, but aren't you insulting the girl's intelligence?" said Remus while holding up the Dummies Guide. He raised his eyebrows. "And why this particular book about my werewolf side?"

"Well, we don't want the girl to get too confident do we? She's enough of a know it all as it is already. Plus, werewolves tend to be more complicated. It will help her understand your were side better."

"You know you will pay later for that comment as well as for the purchase of that particular book right?"

"Promise?" Severus asked wickedly.

Remus laughed and shook his head. Their conversation switched to a different topic.

* * *

At this moment Hermione, Harry, and Ron were at Hagrid's cabin. Ron was green and puking up slugs. Hermione was trying to control her stomach as well. Listening to and seeing someone hurl always got her gag flex worked up.

Ron told Hagrid what had happened and why. "Malfoy called her 'Mudblood,' Hadrid-"

Ron dived out of signs again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. Hagrid looked outraged.

"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.

"He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course-"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born – you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards – like Malfoy's family – who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood"

He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom – he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up"

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

They stayed with Hagrid for a while longer, then made their way back to the castle.

"Hagrid's right Hermione," Harry said as they walked. "There isn't a spell that you haven't been able to do. You're great at everything actually. Don't pay attention to what Malfoy says, besides he is jealous that you keep out excelling him."

"That's right Hermione," Ron chimed in. "Just ignore all the Slytherins. We all know that anything they can do, you can do better." And with that said, Ron bent over and moaned as a fresh wave of slugs came up.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know how many times I read through the chapter and make corrections before I post it. It seems like 20 times and yet when I go back and read the chapter again, even after it's posted, I end up finding another mistake.**

**I am not sure how the alerts work as I am still trying to figure this site out, but if you get an alert for a chapter that was already posted, it is likely due to the fact that I had to make a correction to the chapter or fix a mistake, and replaced the old chapter with the new improved one.  
**


	4. A Tail of Three Cats 1

**All canon characters and plots belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

**Guardians In Love**

**A Tail of Three Cats – 1**

The time had flown by for Hermione. It was already October and with it came a damp chill and horrid weather. Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose and the flower beds turned into muddy streams.

Hermione, who usually could be found outside with Ron and Harry on nice sunny days was currently making her way to the common room. She was carrying a book with her, one of two that she had gotten for her birthday.

This was the second time she had received an anonymous gift, the first being last Christmas. She didn't think too much about it. After all, Professor McGonagall, who had seen the owl deliver the anonymous gift, taught Hermione the spell to check for dark magic. "Never trust an anonymous gift giver. Be safe and always check first," she had advised Hermione.

Both the books were safe and since Hermione was ahead of her homework currently, she decided to do a bit of reading. She was going to start with reading _Ancient and Magical Weres Volume 4._ She wasn't sure when she was going to start on the other book. She was a little miffed at whoever sent it. Obviously, someone had a sick sense of humor. As if she wouldn't be able to comprehend information about werewolves. How ridiculous.

She found Ron over by the window flipping through a quidditch magazine. Finding a comfy spot to sit, she opened the book to the first chapter and began to read.

_**Beginnings and History**_

_Pantera have existed since the beginning of time, and are the only known weres allowed to travel between other dimensions, most likely due to the fact that they had been established as guardians of dimensional gateways. _

_What are dimensions, you may well ask. Many a witch and wizard confuse them with an alternate universe, which they are not. _

_Now, do alternate universes exist? Why certainly. So, what is the difference between a dimension and an alternate universe? _

_An alternate universe is where another you exists, but that other you is living a different life._

_A dimension is on another plane; consider it a completely different world. _

_Now another question has entered your mind, If only the Pantera were allowed to travel between dimensions, why have the need for guardians? Well, if you weren't allowed to do something, would that stop you from trying? Of course not._

_Evil and good exists in each dimension and there is always someone who wants to get through, whether because of curiosity or ambitious greed._

_Not only were the Pantera guardians of the gateways, they were also history keepers. You may well recognize some of these names; J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Christopher Paolini, and __*****__Grim. They all were Pantera, charting dimensional history in scrolls. _

_There are many that believe that the Pantera have gone, or are going extinct, just as many other weres have. We however, do not believe this. Take for instance, the city of Atlantis. Due to greed and pride, the city was completely and utterly destroyed. _

_In Ancient and Magical Weres Volume One we wrote a guide on the Poseidians, a were race name after the sea god. They were giant whaleweres. In their whale form their skin was as gold and silver, their eyes as bright gems. Their purpose was to teach and give knowledge. _

_Their city, Atlantis, was where the knowledge was maintained. It wasn't kept written in scrolls for reading, it was kept within the city's magic. Those who yearned for knowledge had to travel to the great city. The Poseidians could not give knowledge outside the city borders for outside the city, for their magic did not exist beyond the borders._

_Once the city was destroyed, the magic was destroyed. The Poseidians, no longer having magical capability or purpose of giving knowledge, eventually died out. You could say that purpose keeps creation alive._

_So why take the long route to get to our point? Simple. Do dimensions still exist? Most definitely, so then, the gateways still exist as well as dimensional history. The Pantera still have a purpose._

_*Grim (also known as the Reaper) is the only Pantera who leads the spirits of the deceased into the dimensional worlds of the afterlife._

Hermione thought this was a very interesting read and was eager to learn more about the Pantera, when Harry walked and began speaking about a deathday party he had promised to attend, and he went to change clothes.

"A deathday party?" Hermione said when she saw Harry come back. "I bet there aren't many people who can say they've been to one of those – it'll be fascinating!

Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his potions homework and grumpy. He rather thought Hermione was a bit mad in the head. "Sounds dead depressing to me…"

Hermione, noticing Ron was struggling with potions, put her book down and helped him with the rest of his homework. She ignored the antics of Fred and George as well as the chaos that occurred with the poor salamander. All the while, rain continued lashing at the windows.

* * *

Remus was like a cat that swallowed the canary at this moment. "Or was it a dog that swallowed a cat?" he mused silently to himself while sipping on his glass of wine. Hearing Severus grumble, he smirked. Usually Severus took the more dominant role in their relationship, with Remus having his turns every once in a while, and this was most definitely his turn. "What's the matter Severus? Am I too being complicated for you?" Remus asked innocently, and then chuckled when his mate glared at him.

Severus was currently fixing a steak and shrimp dinner with mashed potatoes and a green salad. He had spent the entire day catering to Remus, and he still had the whole night to go. This was him paying for the book he bought Hermione, and his comment to Remus about werewolves. He grumbled again as Remus spoke up, "Another glass of wine love." Grabbing the bottle of wine we walked over and refilled Remus' glass, scowling.

Remus examined him. "I told you I would make you pay for what you said and did. It's not my fault if you misunderstood and expected the payment to be enjoyable."

Severus huffed, turned away and went back to the stove to finish preparing dinner.

Having eaten dinner, the men were now relaxing on the sofa, with Remus lying down, his head in Severus' lap, and Severus was stroking Remus hair. Remus could feel Severus stare down at him, and struggled not to smile.

Remus sat up and stretched. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom, I believe it's time for a massage." He almost laughed at the look on Severus' face. It was a look disbelief. "Come on. Let's go." He urged Severus as he walked into the bedroom. Severus reluctantly followed him and then watched as Remus began shedding his clothes. "I think a full body massage will do just fine," Remus advised.

Remus looked at Severus and frowned. "Take off your clothes." He commanded and went to fetch the massage oils he had bought the day before. Bringing over to Severus he gave them to him, "Here, smell these. Don't they smell nice? I bet they'll feel really nice too."

Severus sniffed the oils and had to agree with Remus. They smelled very lovely, like scents of nature, rain, sage and grass. They were scents only weres could appreciate.

Remus set the bottles on the dresser and looked at Severus disapprovingly. "I told you to take off your clothes."

"Remus, I don't think"

"_Now _Severus!" Remus ordered sternly.

Severus started to strip.

"Happy now?" he grouchily asked once he was completely naked.

"Why yes, I am." Remus teased. "Bring the oils over here and set them on the night stand."

Severus did as asked, and right when he set the oils down, Remus pushed him face down onto the bed.

"What-" Severus started to ask.

"Shh. Quiet now."

Severus shut his mouth.

Remus spoke to Severus as he poured a bit of oil onto his hands. "You know, you really ought to stop misunderstanding me. Or is it me being too complicated again? You did well today Severus, granted you complained a bit, but you took your payment well. So here is the rest of your payment. I hope you enjoy it," he said as he began rubbing the oil into Severus shoulders.

"You can make sounds all you want, just don't speak. Understand?"

Severus nodded his head and enjoyed the ministrations of Remus' hand on his body. The sensation was wondrous, and oils were making his skin tingle. He moaned as hands wandered and worked out the muscles in his arms and legs.

Severus' body was so relaxed, that when it was time to turn onto his back, Remus had to help him. Fingers caressed over his face, becoming firmer as they moved down his neck, then chest.

Hands now moved down his waist and to his legs Hand's squeezed his thigh muscles, calf muscles, and fingertips tickled at his feet.

He noticed that Remus hands weren't touching him anymore. His eyes shot opened and he observed Remus looking smugly at him. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm done, that's why. Did you not enjoy it?"

Severus panicked, "You can't be done!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Remus drew his gaze down Severus' body until it stopped at a Severus a certain appendage which was waving upright.

"Ahh. I see what's wrong. I forgot a certain body part."

* * *

Both men were quiet for a minute. "So, do you still think I'm complicated?" Remus asked.

"No," Severus answered. "I think you're perfect."

With that, both men eased into slumber.

* * *

Hermione was relieved to be leaving the deathday party. "Fascinating indeed!" Hermione scolded herself. "It's like counting your eggs before they hatch." Not one ounce of edible food was there. It was either rotted or molded. Then they ran into peeves, who had overheard Hermione talking about Moaning Myrtle, who had to stir up trouble by calling her over and then upsetting her. Moaning Myrtle, needless to say, had gone off wailing.

Now they were heading back to the entrance hall with Ron leading the way. Hermione rolled her eyes when Ron started talking about food. It was always food with him. She saw Harry stumble to a halt out of the corner of her eye. "Harry, what're you - ?"

"It's that voice again – shut up a minute –"

She didn't hear anything. Was he okay? Maybe the deathday party got to him.

"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him.

"This way!" he shouted, and began to run up the stairs.

Startled into place, it took a second for Hermione to realize this, and Ron was already right behind Harry. She ran after them, and caught up with them in time to hear Ron say, "Harry, what're we –"

"SHH!

Hermione was very worried and bewildered. She was about to speak and ask what was wrong, when he shouted "It's going to kill someone!" They ran after him again as he started running up the next flight of steps. Hermione panting, followed as quickly as she could, they turned a corner and came to a stop.

"Harry, _what _was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything…."

Hermione was peering down the passage way and spotted something shining on the wall ahead. She gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. _"Look!"_

They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that thing – hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.

As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped — there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed him, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board her eyes wide and staring.

Hermione gasped in horror. She wasn't fond of Mrs. Norris, but still, she was someone's pet.

For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help —" Harry began awkwardly.

Hermione agreed with Harry. They should try and do something.

"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."

But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

"Oh no!" whispered Hermione.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy.

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Hermione winced.

Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

Hermione hurried to speak, "Mr. Filch, it wasn't Ha-"

But he wouldn't listen.

You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll —"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Lockhart offered his office for use, much to the dismay of Harry and Ron.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape. Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching. The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her — probably the Transmogrifian Torture — I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her…"

Hermione was beginning to realize how much of an idiot Professor Lockhart truly was. She rolled her eyes and dismissed what he was saying.

Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile.

Filch was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, face in his hands, and his body was heaving with dry, racking sobs. Hermione was trying very hard not to cry herself. Losing a pet must be awful.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened. She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Hermione about sobbed in relief.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all — all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say…"

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry.

Hermione prickled in defense. It wasn't Harry, and she was just about to tell him so, but Dumbledore defended Harry for her.

Mr. Filch wasn't convinced that Harry had nothing to do with it and wouldn't let up, so it was a surprise when Snape came to Harry's defense.

"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the deathday party. "… there were hundreds of ghosts; they'll tell you we were there —"

"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"

Hermione held her breath as she and Ron looked at Harry. "It probably wasn't a good idea for him to be telling everyone about hearing voices", she thought.

"Because — because — because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.

"Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble.

Hermione groaned silently. They were done for.

Snape's nasty smile widened.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

Hermione saw red and she struggled to hold her temper.

"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore said firmly. Snape looked furious. So did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep —"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe _I_ am the Potions master at this school."

There was a very awkward pause.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They left the office, Hermione stopped.

"Come on Hermione! Let's get out of here!" Ron urged.

"You guys go ahead," Hermione encouraged, "I want to talk to someone. I won't be long."

She watched as the boys left as quickly as they could without actually running.

Hermione waited about ten more minutes, giving the excuse to the other professors, as they came out, that she had a potions question to ask Professor Snape. He came billowing out of Lockhart's office, following filch, and not seeing Hermione, he walked passed her.

Hermione stopped him, "Professor!"

Startled he turned quickly. "Miss Granger, to what do I owe this honor?" he said bit sarcastically.

"Why do you dislike Harry? I know you favor Slytherin above the other houses, but you are particularly cruel to Harry. Why?"

His eyes grew remote, "That, Miss Granger is not your concern."

She ignored him and continued her questioning. "He has done nothing to you for you to hold a personal grudge, so what's the reason?"

He sneered at her, "You think you're clever enough, so figure it out for yourself."

"I think it has to do with your past," she ventured, and when she saw him stiffen she knew she was on the right track. She continued on. "You went to school here the same time as his parents did. What happened? What did they do that made you hate them so much that you take it out on a boy who had nothing to do with it?"

She stopped for a millisecond enough to take a breath, most likely to gather courage. "You're being immature Professor. That was long ago. Harry might look like his father, but he may be nothing like him. You carry a grudge too far. You shouldn't be punishing Harry for the sins of hi-."

All the while she was talking, Snapes countenance was getting darker and darker, his eyes beginning to flame in anger. One part of Hermione's mind was conscious of this fact, and in a mantra kept repeating "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!" The other part was urging her on, for truthfully, he was being immature. He was acting like a teenager still bent on revenge.

"ENOUGH!" Snape yelled.

Hermione stopping mid word, mouth still open, closed her mouth immediately with an audible snap.

He walked toward Hermione slowly, while biting out words, "_Do **not** presume to tell me how you think I should or shouldn't act! You weren't there! You weren't even born yet! It isn't your damn problem! Do you understand you insufferable, annoying little girl? Fifty point from Gryffindor for ticking me off! Now. Get out of my sight and stay out! If I __**ever**__ see you again, I swear.._"He cut off his sentence, spun on his heel, and swiftly walked away.

Hermione slid to the floor, her body boneless and trembling. She doubted she'd be welcome in potions class anymore, but she would still have to attend, even Professor Snape knew that.

She admitted to herself that she might have taken it too far. Though she felt she was right without a doubt, she was a child, and he was an adult. What right did she have to say anything?

Hermione picked herself up and headed for the library. She had some researching to do about the chamber and Filches cat. And maybe, just maybe, she could figure out why Harry was hearing voices.


	5. A Tail of Three Cats 2

**All canon characters and plots belong to JK Rowling  
**

**I tend to forget and not say it enough, but thank you everyone for your reviews, alerts and favs. **

**I am glad you are enjoying the story. I sure enjoy writing it. :)**

* * *

**Guardians In Love**

**A Tail of Three Cats - 2**

Severus sat in his chambers downing his fifth shot of fire whiskey. Things had rather gone downhill with his mate. He was still angry with her for telling him off, but deep inside, he knew she had been right. He had been immature. He saw a lot of Harry's father in him, but he also saw quite a bit of his mother. He had the same compassionate, caring attitude. When people were mean to him, he didn't strike back. He wasn't the one who started the fights. If Harry was treated badly, he didn't hold out for a chance to get even. He was unlike his father in that area.

He poured another glass of whiskey and frowned. But still, where did his mate, who was only a girl, get the gall to think she could tell an adult how to act? It wasn't respectful, even if the adult was wrong. She should've kept it to herself. He was sure she wouldn't do that again, at least while she was still underage, and while he was still her Professor.

How to mend the rift? She still had to attend potion classes, but she remained low key now, where before she still was raising her hand all the time, eager to give the answers. When she handed in her assignments she wouldn't look at him, or say "Thank you professor," anymore when he took the papers from her.

He had a choice to make. He could continue this way, after all, it wouldn't affect him. Though Remus had warned him about being nicer to Hermione and gaining her love, trust and friendship, they both know that Hermione really has no choice. The day she turns sixteen will be the day she will be drawn to them, and whether she wants it or not, the day she turns seventeen will be the day they claim her. She will be an adult in the wizarding world then and will be more than capable of being a good mate and a good mother.

His second choice could be a bit more difficult. He could change his attitude toward Harry. He used to love Harry's mother, and he felt it was his fault that Harry's parents were dead, though Remus said it wasn't. He also still blamed James for things that happened. He needed closure and he knew just where to find it.

* * *

It was the second week of December, and unfortunately the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores

Hermione volunteered herself to sneak in and get the ingredients, but Harry would need to create a diversion.

So the next day in class, that is exactly what happened.

Hermione quickly gathered the ingredients for the polyjuice potion out of Professor Snape's storeroom while Harry created his diversion. Her robe stuffed full, she made her way back to her desk successfully with Snape none the wiser.

He was currently threatening a student with expulsion, and that was if he found out who shot the firecracker into Goyle's potion.

Hermione was a little panicked in all actuality. Snape was angry with her before when she spoke out of turn, but if he ever found out that she stole the potion ingredients, for he was bound to notice them missing later, he might be liable to expel her at the least or maim her at the worst.

It was for a good purpose though. She, Ron, and Harry were bound and determined to know who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. Her life, as well as other muggle magical children's lives, depended on catching the culprit.

Later that night, before she went to sleep, Hermione decided to read another chapter of her book while she could. She hadn't had the time to lately due to the fact that she was trying to find out information on the chamber. She wouldn't have time later either with the potion being almost ready. Settling down in her bed, she opened her book to the second chapter.

_**Appearance and Attributes**_

_While we will discuss the appearances and attribute of Pantera in this chapter, let us first discuss their emotions._

_Pantera are very emotional, but they do not show it. They are very possessive and protective of their mates and children. This may cause problems as Pantera tend to be overprotective at times. The mates and children of Pantera should consider themselves blessed as the Pantera have a great capacity for love and do their utmost to care for their loved ones. Pantera tend to hold grudges for a vast amount of time and find it hard to forgive others._

_As far mental attributes, they are very intelligent weres. Even in their animal form, they are able to think clearly and concisely. It as if man and beast have equal bearing, unlike other forms of were, there is no power struggle involved. _

_The male Pantera are very dominant and expect their mate/s to obey and submit. We will expand on this more in the chapter, mating habits and expectations._

_The Pantera in human form are tall, even the females, but still, the males are quite a bit taller. They are lean and muscular with dark eyes, pale skin and ink black hair. They are silent and swift on their feet. _

_In were form Pantera take on the appearance of a black panther, though much larger. Their fur is thick and silky, their claws and teeth are as white as pearls, and their eyes are as green as emeralds. They are fast and efficient animals, and brilliant hunters and fighters. They are truly fit to be guardians._

_The magical attributes of Pantera include an incredible talent to read minds and block others from their minds. This attribute is greatly increased with the knowledge of legilimency and occlumency. _

_With self-healing powers, Pantera have the ability to eject any poisons or venoms that have been ingested or injected, though it may take a while for them to recover from it._

_And finally there is bonding magic. Pantera are able to communicate with their mate/s once they are bonded. They will have the ability instill thoughts and feelings of comfort and love, as well as to know where their mate/s may be located at all times._

Hermione finished off the chapter and set the book down, think on all she had read. There was something about this book, but it was evading her. She would think on it more some other time. Right now she was tired and needed sleep.

* * *

Severus lifted a nervous hand and knocked on the door of a small house. Remus stood beside him, offering support and comfort. The door opened to a woman about 65 years of age, she had long graying hair. Her face was a bit weary, and sorrow was in her green eyes.

Severus stood quietly as the woman looked up at him in surprise, her eyes widening.

"Severus?" she asked in a trembling voice.

He felt Remus grab his hand and give it an encouraging squeeze. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Hello mother."

"Severus!" his mother exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him, bursting into tears. They stood there for a while, mother and son. For a moment he was unsure of what to do, but soon he slowly placed his arms about her. "It's okay mom. I here, you're okay," he kept assuring here.

She sniffed, "I am so glad you came. Thank you my son. Thank you." His mother pulled herself out of her son's arms and saw Remus. "O my goodness! How embarrassing. Here I am blubbering all over my son and in front of a guest too."

Remus smiled, "It's fine Mrs. Snape. You haven't seen your son in a long time."

"Please, call me Eileen. O, do come in. How long are you staying? Will you stay for Christmas? It's only three days away. We would love to have you celebrate with us. Severus, your brother will be happy to see you. It will be good to have the family together. I am going to have to do more shopping!"

Severus chuckled in amusement, He forgot how talkative his mother could be. It was good to see her.

She had Remus and Severus sit at the kitchen table as she fixed some tea.

"So, what brought you both to Israel? Taking a tour of the Holy Lands for Christmas? O wait, don't tell me yet, I am sure your brother will want to know. No use telling the story twice. He should be walking through the door any minute. He and his mate went for a walk. Wait until you meet her! She is very lovely and just perfect for him." His mother continued on talking and was just about to pour the tea when Severus' brother and a young woman stepped inside.

Severus and his brother stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. He stood up and they both moved toward each other, hugging one another tightly. Finally they moved apart.

"Severus," his brother greeted.

"Grim", Severus greeted back.

Remus, Severus' mother and the young woman all watched the interaction between the two brothers with hopeful hearts.

Grim noticed Remus sitting quietly at the table observing him, nodding toward Remus grim asked, "Your mate?"

Severus replied, "Yes, one of them."

Grim looked surprised. "You'll have to tell us all about it, and also, why you're here in Israel. But first, my mate and I need to clean up a bit. We went for a run. Perhaps you and I can go later tonight and discuss some things."

"That sounds good," Severus agreed.

When Grim and his mate returned from their room, Severus' mom was just pouring tea for them as well. After she made sure everyone cup was full she sat down and waited for Severus to speak.

"Mother, Grim, this is my mate Remus. He is a werewolf. We have another mate, but she is still quite young."

Grim spoke, "Remus, welcome to our family. We are glad that Severus has found someone to love and one who loves him in return." He turned his attention to his brother. "But Severus, how young is your other mate?"

"She is thirteen now. She has four years before she is of legal age to claim."

Syndyl looked confused, "But surely you can mark her. My sister was marked by her mate when she was twelve. There is nothing sexual in it at all, so it's not illegal."

Remus spoke up then, "You are correct Syndyl. In most cases we would be able to mark our mate. We would be more in tune to her and be able to protect her better, but you see, she is a muggle born witch. She knows nothing of wizarding relationships letting alone were relationships. I am sure her parents wouldn't be too happy about it either, if they knew."

Syndyl looked from Remus to Severus and back to Remus again. "Doesn't that make it very hard on you both? If you marked her, some of the tension and worry would be taken away. You can't speak to her and teach her about her future at all, like a where usually would with such a young mate. You can't seek comfort from her or give comfort to her."

Severus smiled at Syndyl, "I can tell you are worried for us, and I thank you for that. It will be hard on us, but we have waited this long, I know we have the patience to wait longer. It is true that since we can't mark her, we won't have the benefit of knowing she is ours, though we know it in our minds. Damn chemicals anyway. But I am her professor, I get to see her every day, and that calms me somewhat now. I find that amusing, because I was worried about seeing her every day at first. I thought it would make it worse on me, when it has only been better."

Remus added in, "You were wrong about the mark not being sexual though. I am not talking about the marking of a young mate being sexual, but the marking _does_ ease the need to claim our mate. With many weres having mates younger than they are, the mark helps. I am sure as Hermione ages and grows into a desirable young woman, it will become more difficult for us. Especially when boys start showing an interest in her."

Severus scowled at Remus, "Did you have to mention that?"

"Yes, I did. It will happen you know."

"I know, but I was trying not to think about it, you wolf," Severus replied in an irate voice.

Eileen, knowing how possessive Pantera could be, and how much more than that, her son could be changed the subject. "Severus, I am sure you weren't here to discuss your young mate. What has brought you and Remus here?"

Severus took in a deep breath and turned toward his brother, "Grimrin, I need to travel to the 777th dimension."

Grimrin studied his brother carefully with knowing eyes. "You are going to finally face your past."

He nodded.

"What brought this on?" Grim questioned.

Remus about snorted his mouthful of tea out his nose, Syndyl looked at him oddly, and Remus just grinned.

Severus cleared his throat and his eyes shifted.

His mother seeing this raised her eyebrows, curious as what he was about to tell them.

"Our mate happens to be good friends with Harry Potter, James' and Lily's son. I was treating him worse than all the other students, because of how his father treated me in the past. He looks so much like his father, though he has his mother's eyes. She uh.. told me off, said I was being immature and that I shouldn't take my hate for Harry's father out on Harry."

Grim stared at his brother absolutely dumbfounded. "You let your mate disrespect you?" he inquired in a highly astonishing voice. "Not only your mate, but your mate who is still a child?"

Remus stared into his half empty cup of tea, still grinning.

Eileen, though showing no expression on her face, was cheering on Hermione in her mind. She also was a bit shocked at the disrespect Hermione had shown her Professor. She didn't think about the mate part as Hermione didn't know about this yet. For if she was not a witch born of a muggle family and had been raised in the wizarding world, she would know that her future mates had the right to take her over their knee, no matter what her age. Disrespect was not tolerated. Still, she happened to agree with Hermione about this, and it seemed it was a good thing his and Remus' mate _had_ spoken out of turn. She held out hope for her son and now Eileen really wanted to meet this mate of theirs.

Syndyl was wide eyed. She would never think of doing something like that to her mate. But then again, Hermione didn't have a clue about Severus or Remus. So, she could forgive the girl for that mistake.

Grim shook his head. "Wow. I am astonished that you let her get away with it," he started out, but then became quiet when he saw Severus face. "You didn't let her get away with it," he figured out.

Severus looked uncomfortable, "I was rather… cruel. I didn't discipline her at that point. She actually still has that coming. But what I did was wrong. I yelled at her and told her that I didn't want to see her face again."

Grim understood, "It was one thing for her to disrespect you, but that's not why you yelled at her. You were angry because she spoke the truth, and you knew it."

Severus remained silent.

Grim began to chuckle quietly, and it grew louder until it became a full blown laugh. He was turning red in the face and his mate just stared at him.

Remus grin only grew wider, he wouldn't tell Severus this, but their girl made him proud. She was already starting to change Severus for the better, and not because she could make him to change or force him to change, but because Severus wanted to change for her. He couldn't be happier.

"I must say Severus," Grim said, tears leaking out of his eyes from laughing. I can't wait to meet your young mate. It sounds like she is a stubborn little thing and will keep you on your toes."

Remus commented, "She speaks her mind too, though before she thinks about if it is a good idea or not. I have a feeling she will be getting disciplined quite a bit in the future."

Severus rolled his eyes. The conversation switched other topics and they enjoyed the rest of the day together.

Later on that night, Syndyl went to go visit her sister while Severus and his brother went for a run in their Pantera forms.

Remus and Severus' mother stayed at the house and were relaxing in the living room. Eileen was knitting a blanket and Remus was getting ready to open a book when Eileen spoke.

"You are good for him. I can tell he loves you," she said.

Remus smiled, "He is good for me too. I am glad we're together. It wasn't easy at first. I was friends with those he hated. I admit that James and Sirius were bullies, and though I didn't bully Severus, I didn't stop it either."

Eileen studied Remus, "Severus talked about you a lot you know."

Surprised, Remus looked up, "He did?"

She nodded. "He always described how handsome you were, and that you were loyal and good to your friends. He said you were never mean to him at all, that you weren't mean to anybody. He noticed your good heart and how different it was from those other boys that you hung out with."

"If I had a good heart I would have done something. As it was I didn't do anything until after I was bitten by Greyback and became a werewolf. I didn't do anything until I knew that we were meant to be mates. Severus knew it also, and every time he looked at me with reproachful eyes my heart would break. I was saddened that I hadn't looked after him."

"To be fair," Eileen informed Remus, "you didn't know until after you became a werewolf. If you hadn't been bitten, you still wouldn't have known. You would have only found out if Severus' pursued you, and I am not sure that he would have, so it happened just as fate had planned."

There were a few moments of quiet when Eileen questioned. "Has Severus ever told you about his life growing up?"

"No, but I am sure it wasn't a good one. I am a patient man and when he is ready to tell me, I will be ready to listen."

"I don't think you will have to wait that much longer," Eileen said knowingly.

The rest of the evening was quiet as Severus' mother and mate reflected on their thoughts.

* * *

**This is another story idea that came to me, which might not be a good thing as I am still working on two other stories. But once an idea pops in my head, I can't stand to let it go. That being said, this also might be a very difficult story for me to write, so I can't guarantee frequent updates. If I don't confuse all of you, I am very sure I will confuse myself. And if that is the case, I will likely withdraw the story. So, here's hoping that it works. :)**

**Choices Matter**

**Summary: You are Hermione Granger and have found out that you are a witch! Congratulations! Now you are at the sorting ceremony. Which house will you choose? As you grow up, choices define who you are and who you will end up with. Will you end up happy with your love, or sad? Will there be triumph or tragedy? Only you can know. Did you choose wrong? Well, try again. A choose your own romance interactive novel.**

**Has this ever been done on a fanfiction site before? Perhaps, but could I resist? Absolutely not!**

**Coming Soon!**


	6. A Tail of Three Cats 3

**Due to the lack of not having a time turner and being able to write Harry Potter before JK Rowling did, the cannon characters and plots do not belong to me, but belong to her.**

**Thank you for your patience and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Guardians In Love  
**

A Tail of Three Cats-3

Hermione slowly awoke and stretched her sleepy body. The room was chilly with the winter air that seeped through the stone walls. Chancing a quick glance out the window that was near her bed, she saw that snowflakes were gently drifting their way toward the ground. Casting a spell to check the time, she groaned as it was only one o' clock in the morning. Christmas Eve had just barely become Christmas day.

"Well, as long as I am up, I'd better study some more." Hermione sighed.

Getting up, she quickly pulled on her robe, grabbed her books and walked down the stairs to the Common Room. As she walked down the stairs, she appreciatively took in the scent of the pine from the Christmas tree. The lights from it shed a soft glow over the room. Many presents were under the tree now, waiting for the students, who had remained at Hogwarts for the holidays, to open them.

She sat on the sofa and began to read, wishing she had a mug of hot cocoa smothered with whipped cream. About a quarter page into studying she heard a tiny shuffle. Frowning, Hermione looked toward the Christmas tree, where it seemed the sound was coming from. She gazed at it for a moment and shrugged, "Must be the presents settling", she said to herself, and turned her eyes back to her book.

She soon got the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Looking up but seeing nothing, she blamed it on her imagination. "This is the last time I will watch 'A Christmas Carol' before going to bed on Christmas Eve." Hermione muttered to herself. She forced herself to keep her eyes on the book in front of her, though that creepy being watched feeling kept getting closer, and closer. She took a deep breath, gathering up her courage to look up, when she heard a small sneeze directly to the left of her.

Hermione's book flew up into the air, a scream filled the common room, echoing up to the boys and girls dorms, and Hermione threw herself over the sofa onto the floor, landing with an "Oomph!"

Hermione cringed, hoping no one heard her screams. How pathetic that would be. Luckily, she heard no feet running down the stairs. _"Whew!"_ She thought to herself. _"At least my housemates are heavy sleepers. Wait… That is not necessarily a good thing Hermione! What are you thinking?"_

Hermione continued to berate herself for her trained of thought when it was stopped by the sound of a small sob. Confused, but still wary, she carefully peered over the top of the sofa to find a house elf standing in front of it. The elf had a green bow stuck to her head, just above her right large ear. The elf's large green eyes were swimming with tears and one rolled down her cheek.

Hermione, seeing that it looked as if the elf was about to wail loudly, slowly stood up and was silent for a moment, as if not quite sure what action she should take next.

Hermione cleared her throat and the elf's eyes shot up to meet hers. "Um… Hello." Hermione said tentatively. Hermione then watched in horrified bemusement as the elf wailed, "Nee did not mean to scare Miss! Please do not send Nee away! Nee was bad!" Nee then picked up the book Hermione had dropped and was about to knock herself over the head with it.

Hermione took immediate action by leaping over the sofa, again, and yanking the book away. "No Nee. Don't do that!"

"But, but Nee was bad and scared Miss." Nee started out in muffled sobs and her voice grew louder again, "Now Miss might return Nee for a refund!"

Hermione, shocked at that point, exclaimed, "Returned for a refund? You mean, you were bought?"

"Oh yes, Miss. All elves is bought. We is indentured servants Miss. But unlikes working for a while and then beings free, we is only free if given clothes."

"Why, why, that is just awful! That is pure slavery!" Hermione sputtered.

"Oh no's Miss! Not all families is bad. Nee's last families was not good at all, but this families is paying Nee. Nee can haves as many clothes as Nee likes without having to leave this families."

"So… Who's your family?" Hermione wondered.

Nee lifted up her right hand and that was when Hermione noticed a small card tied with a silver ribbon to Nee's wrist. She had a curious and foreboding feeling beginning to curl in her stomach. Hermione just stared at the card.

"Well, goes on miss." Nee urged, "takes it."

She reached out slowly and untied the ribbon from the elf's wrist and opened the card;

_Hermione,_

_Here is a present for you. A servant and companion at all times. Her name is Neeyutnee, but she prefers Nee. It is important that you accept this gift, so, please do not reject it. We hope you are having a wonderful Christmas, though you cannot be with your family. We will see you soon, and remember to keep up on your studies and stay out of trouble._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Two Friends_

Hermione pondered for a moment, and then enlightenment washed over her as she thought about the past gifts she had received with no name on them. What a perfect time to find out who was sending the miscellaneous items!

"Nee, who sent you to me?" She questioned eagerly.

A stubborn look crossed Nee's face. "Nee was told that you would ask's this question. Nee knows that Miss receives other presents too, without names, but Nee cannot tells Miss who sent me. Though Nee is Miss' servant, Nee also has bosses ahead of Miss. Nee will not say a thing."

Hermione looked disappointed, but knew not to push her luck. "Well then, Nee. How about you get us some hot chocolate and we get to know each other better?"

Nee happily agreed.

* * *

It was just after dinner and the three Gryffindor friends were now in the girls bathroom. Their mission, better known by the two boys as 'Operation Invade the Lair of the Sneaky, Slithery, Good for Nothing, Always on the Side of Evil, Spoiled Rotten One', was about to commence.

They had already gotten the hairs from the victim's the intended to impersonate. Harry and Ron, from Crabbe and Goyle by luring them with sleeping draught filled cupcakes made by Hermione, and of course with help from Nee, not that she would tell that to the boys. Hermione got her hair from Bulstrode, whom she ended up wrestling with during a dueling club and one of Bulstrode's hairs ended getting left on Hermione's robes.

"I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione, nervously rereading the splotched page of Moste Potente Potions. "It looks like the book says it should… once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?" Ron whispered.

"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs."

Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass.

The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.

"Urgh — essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."

"Add yours, then," said Hermione.

Harry dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki color of a booger; Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.

"Hang on," said Harry as Ron and Hermione reached for their glasses. "We'd better not all drink them in here… Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie."

"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."

Careful not to spill a drop of her Polyjuice Potion, Hermione slipped into the first stall.

"Ready?" Harry called.

"Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's voices.

"One — two — three —"

Pinching her nose, Hermione drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage.

Immediately, her insides started writhing as though she'd just swallowed live snakes — doubled up, she wondered whether she was going to be sick — then a burning sensation spread rapidly from her stomach to the very ends of her fingers and toes — next, bringing her gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over her body bubbled like hot wax — and before her eyes, her hands began to grow fur, the fingers shortening into paws, the nails thinned to claws and a prickling on her face told her that hair was growing there as well. Her tail bone throbbed with pain and Hermione could feel the beginnings of a tail grow.

As suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. Hermione lay face down on the stone-cold floor, listening to Myrtle gurgling morosely in the end toilet. Hermione place her hands, now paws, over her mouth to keep from screaming out loud. She took deep even breaths to try and remain calm.

"Are you two okay?" she heard the rasp of Goyle's voice issued from what she knew to be Harry's mouth.

"Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from his right.

Ron, who had been gazing at Harry, said, "You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle thinking." He banged on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go —"

A high-pitched voice answered him.

"I — I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you —"

"No — really — I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time —"

Harry looked at Ron, bewildered.

"That looks more like Goyle," said Ron. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."

"Hermione, are you okay?" said Harry through the door.

"Fine— I'm fine — go on —"

Harry looked at his watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed.

"We'll meet you back here, all right?" he said.

"Yeah, okay." She replied back. As soon as she heard the door closed, she allowed the hysterics to take over and cried out for Nee to come and try to help her.

* * *

Severus and Remus were enjoying a quiet Christmas day evening with Severus' family.

Severus was soon going to gain closure on past events, and even reveal some of his life to Remus. He was still uncomfortable with this, but knew that it would go a long way in helping himself to heal.

He recalled the conversation that he had with Remus in bed last night.

"You know, Severus. You don't have to tell me everything at once. Just the bits and pieces you find yourself comfortable with. As you grow more comfortable, you can tell me more. I have the patience to wait."

Severus had felt a deep ache in his chest and was thankful that Remus was willing to listen and have the patience to wait for his own comfort. "Thank you Remus. I will do that." He answered quietly.

Now, although nervous at what he soon would be facing, he was also ready.

He listened to the music playing softly in the back ground and glanced around at his family. He truly felt peaceful at this moment. He sipped on his hot toddy, and an elf appeared before them.

"Nee!" Severus exclaimed, and Remus looked surprised.

"Nee, what are you doing here? Is Hermione okay?" Remus asked.

Both he and Severus were trying not to panic.

They had sent Nee to Hermione as a Christmas gift. Nee's previous owner's had passed away and didn't have any heirs. The solicitor ended up auctioning off the owner's belongings. Severus and Remus had gone to this auction and met Nee. It had mostly been Severus idea, with the goings on at Hogwarts currently and Remus agreed.

Hermione needed to be watched over carefully. They had promised Nee that she would be paid and even have a day off if she wanted. She was to watch Hermione and report to them about her whereabouts and what she had been up to.

She was to take care of and serve Hermione. If Hermione was in danger, she would come to them immediately, no matter what time of day or night, or even what was going on at that point. And though she was to listen to Hermione, her first Master's were Remus and Severus. Their demands would trump any of Hermione's.

"Oh Master's! I is not knowing whether to laugh or cry!" Nee wailed out.

"Well, it can't be too bad then", Remus thought to himself. "What's happened to Hermione, Nee?" He asked.

"Young Miss has turned into a human cat!"

All the occupants in the room stared at Nee in complete astonishment.

"Show us, Nee." Severus commanded.

Elf magic is a strange and wonderful thing, sometimes it is stronger than wizard's magic, so it is odd that they seem to find themselves enslaved to this day. Who knows of their past and what happened? But we digress on that particular story.

A mist began to form in the middle of the room as Nee readied to show her memories to the audience.

"Nee!" a hysterical cry called out to her. Nee appeared in front of what she thought should be Hermione, but wasn't.

In front of Nee was a tall cat, covered in fur, with Hermione's voice. Its tail was waving frantically in the air, and its ears where laid back against its head.

"Miss! Is that you Miss?" Nee squeaked out.

"Yes!" Hermione wailed. "You've got to help me Nee. There has to be a potion or something to cure this! Please Nee, find the potion!"

Nee just stared at Hermione, not moving. Honestly, she felt bad and wanted to cry for Miss, but she had to let out a small elf giggle. She stopped it right away when she saw Miss look reproachingly at her.

"I is sorry Miss, it is funny, but it is not funny also. One days Miss, you will be lookings back and laughings too."

Hermione, tears trailing down her cheeks responded, "That day is not today Nee! Oh my gosh, what if I stay like this forever? I wasn't supposed to turn into a cat!"

"Nee cans help you Miss. You just have to tell Nee whats happened. Nee can then find the cures."

"Okay," Hermione sniffled. "It was Polyjuice potion. I had what I thought was Millicent Bulstrodes hair, but it wasn't. She must have a cat. It was on her robes and we were wrestling during a dueling class and in transferred to mine, during the altercation."

"Why dids Miss make Polyjuice potions for?" Nee asked.

"I know you just got here Nee, but do you know what's been going on in the castle?"

"Yes, Nee knows Miss. Bad things, a secret rooms opened, evil wants to kill all muggles borns. Mr. Slytherins being bad man."

Slytherin, so we were going to attempt to penetrated their lair, so to say. Harry and Ron turned into Crabbe and Goyle, but I got stuck as the cat. They continued on to investigate."

"I understands Miss. That's very braves and dangerous. I am glads Miss couldn't go. But don't worries Miss. Nee cans help you. Nee will gets potions and take thems to Madam Pomfreys. Then Nees will takes Miss to Madam Pomfreys." Nee told Hermione in a confident voice, and then apparated away with a pop.

The mist was fading away and the whole room was silent for about the whole of 2 seconds, before most of the occupants laughed.

Severus, on the other hand, groaned. His countenance was a mixture of fury and amusement. "So that is where my ingredients in my store room disappeared to."

"Come on Severus." Remus prodded. "You should be proud of her. Only a second year and she brewed a perfect Polyjuice potion."

"That is _not_ the point Remus, the point is that they are breaking school rules. Of course, I can't do anything about it, because then Hermione will figure it all out."

Remus chuckled.

Severus sighed, "Come on Nee, I have a small lab in the basement that is always kept in ready use for me, thank to my loving family. The effects of Polyjuice won't last long for Harry or Ron, but this cure will take a bit longer to prepare. Hermione should already be in the infirmary by the time you arrive back. Take it straight to Pomphrey, understand?"

"Yes sirs. Nee understands."

Severus finally allowed the humor of the situation to show. Well, at least she wouldn't look like that during her first transformation, after he and Lupin claimed her. She would be much more graceful and beautiful. And most of all, she wouldn't be inspiring feelings of humor, she would be inspiring feeling of a much more serious nature then.

He shook his head and chuckled as he walked down the stair with Nee following him.

* * *

Hermione was being teased by Moaning Myrtle at the moment, when she heard the doors open back up.

She was horrified! She had hoped that Nee would have returned by then, but obviously, she hadn't.

She looked up in time to see Myrtle get a wicked gleam in her eye and Hermione mouthed at her threateningly, "Don't. You. Dare!"

Myrtle just stuck her tongue out at Hermione, and whispered in her ear. "What you going to do? Kill me?" She giggled quietly.

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you —"

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are."

But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. Harry had never seen her looking so happy.

"Ooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful —"

Hermione knew she might as well show herself, or else Myrtle would make the situation even worse.

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"

Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink.

Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"Uh-oh," said Ron.

"You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle happily.

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…"

It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom, due to the fact she was still hoping Nee would show up so she would have to go walking through the halls like this. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw."Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!"


	7. Petrifying Reflections

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I make no profit from this story.  
**

**Information on Werewolves was taken from the following sites:  
**

_werewolffacts slash zoomshare dot com_

_ wiki/Magical_creatures_in_Harry_Potter#Werewolves._

_ wiki/Werewolf_

**Added Basilisk information came from the following site:**

_wiki/harry potter / Basilisk_

**Please visit my profile; which has the site listed on where else I am posting the steamier version of my fanfictions.  
**

**Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Petrifying Reflections**

It was Hermione's third week of being in the Hospital wing. Her tail and ears had long disappeared, though fur and whiskers still remained on her face.

At this moment in time she was currently finishing up the days homework. Harry and Ron visited her each day and brought her the assignments. Nee would pop in now and then to see if her mistress needed anything. By now, Ron and Harry had met Nee and were quite fond of the elf. Harry almost liked her better than Dobby, _almost_. Reasons why? Nee wasn't trying to interfere to save his life and endangering it at the same time.

When Hermione wasn't working on class assignments, she would keep herself busy by reading books. Piled up on her bedside table were various tomes of literature, including the two were books she had received for her birthday. Though she hadn't finished the book about Pantera yet, she thought she might get started on the Dummies Guide to werewolves.

Hermione huffed a bit as she opened the cover, still believing it was an insult to her intelligence, but none the less, she began to read;

_**Chapter One**_

_**Truth **_

_The __**werewolf**__ (also known as __**lycan**__) is a creature that exists only for a brief period around the full moon. At any other time, a werewolf is a normal human. However, the term werewolf is used for both the wolf-like creature and the normal human. _

_A werewolf can be distinguished from a true wolf physically by several small distinguishing characteristics, including the pupils, snout, and tufted tail. In addition to the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men._

_A person can become a werewolf by being born a werewolf, bitten by a werewolf (in wolf-form), cursed by someone you have wronged in some way, and being given the power through sorcery. These are the only real ways. __Once this happens, the person must learn to manage the condition. _

_The 'Wolfsbane Potion' controls some of the effects of the condition; by allowing the sufferer to maintain their human mind in wolf form, it prevents them from harming others. The potion tastes horrible and very few are skilled enough to brew it. The addition of sugar to the potion renders it useless and inert. Nothing discovered in the wizarding world can completely cure a werewolf. _

_All werewolves can communicate threw a form of telepathy which enables them to hunt and perform more efficiently._

_Werewolves are virtually immortal because of the constant regeneration of their physical tissue, making their true age somewhat difficult to determine. Werewolves in a pack have a physic link that bonds them together; if one werewolf in the pack dies the other werewolves can sense his death. _

_Silver will not kill a werewolf, although it will cause pain and discomfort. A werewolf can be killed by any wound that completely destroys the heart or the brain, but decapitation is the most effective way. Some beliefs state that holly water can kill a werewolf, this is false. Christianity or anything pertaining to Christianity offends some werewolves. Crosses, holy water, and the bible do not ward off werewolves.  
_

_There are several ways to tell if someone in a werewolf. Becoming a werewolf is not transparent, no matter how the victim tries to hide it. Look for symptoms in your human suspects that include increasing violence, increasing aggression, unprovoked rages, insomnia, restlessness, and other bizarre behavior.  
Werewolves do not only turn on a full moon, neither do they have to. A werewolf can change his form and shape shift at will whenever he wants to, at day or night. Although newly turned werewolves are sometimes forced to change by certain aspects of the lunar cycles or certain sounds such as the howling of another werewolf._

_Most werewolves live outside normal society and steal food to survive. _

Hermione shook her head in disbelief as she set the book down, thoughts racing through her mind. It seemed to her that many magical creatures are treated very poorly, from house elves to centaurs and werewolves. She wanted to change things, and was determined that she would. It would take a while, but she had her goals now set for when she grew up. She would be the one to change the wizarding laws and bring more rights to those being persecuted and put down in the wizarding world.

* * *

The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.

Snape sat very annoyed and stony faced next to Lockhart, looking as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of skele-gro. McGonagall, who was on the other side of Lockhart, had the same stony feature on her face, her cheek muscle ticking.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

Snape gritted his teeth together.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion!

"I'll enter the spirit of occasion," Snape sneered to himself, "by hexing the idiot to explode into tiny confetti hearts. That's my spirit of occasion.

Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion!

Snape, looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison, growled silently, "Not bloody likely!"

Extremely relieved that his breakfast finely arrived, Snape ate quickly and left the hall as fast as he could.

If he thought about it clearly, he would realize that he was jealous. After all, Lockhart could stop blabbering about all the Valentine's Day cards he had received from his admirers, Hermione being one of them.

He knew she was a young girl and would have her school girl crushes. It was all a part of growing up. But dammit! She was his girl, his and Remus'. She should have sent _them_ a card and not one to that loony bastard. His visage grew darker as he swept into his office and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had always known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures.

During their first year at Hogwarts he had tried to raise a dragon in his little wooden house, and it would be a long time before they forgot the giant, three-headed dog he'd christened "Fluffy."

Harry half wished he hadn't found out how to work Riddle's diary. Again and again Ron and Hermione made him recount what he'd seen, until he was heartily sick of telling them and sick of the long, circular conversations that followed.

"Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people…"

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Harry miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

Ron tried a different tack.

"Riddle does sound like Percy — who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?"

"But the monster had killed someone, Ron," said Hermione.

The conversation continued well on into the evening.

* * *

Easter had now passed by and Hermione woke up one morning to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze.

Hermione was leaving the great hall with Ron and Harry after just finishing breakfast when she and Ron both jumped away from Harry in alarm as he shouted aloud.

"The voice!" said Harry, -looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again — didn't you?"

Ron shook his head, wide-eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Harry — I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

And she sprinted away, up the stairs.

Hermione breathed heavily as she rushed into the library, quickly slowing to a walk with a glare from Madam Pince. She walked over the magical creatures section and browsed through the books until she found what she was looking for.

She pulled the book, Snakes and other Slithering Serpents, out from the shelf and thumbed through the table of contents. Ah! Here it was. Basilisk; Chapter 6.

Hermione sat in a nearby chair to read;

_The __**Basilisk**__ is a giant serpent, also known as the __**King of Serpents**__. It is a creature bred by Dark Wizards. Herpo the Foul was the first to breed a Basilisk. Basilisk breeding was banned in medieval times. The practice can be hidden when the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures comes to check by simply removing the egg from the toad._

_Although classified as an XXXXX creature, meaning it is a known wizard-killer that cannot be domesticated due to its immense powers, because the Basilisk is still a serpent, a Parselmouth may place a Basilisk under his or her control. This depends on the relationship between the Basilisk and the Parselmouth. _

_**"**__**Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.**__**"**_

Hermione didn't bother to read the rest of the chapter. She now knew what was in that Chamber of Secrets and why Harry could hear the monster. She had to let harry know as soon as possible, but not without some precaution, for she also knew why the other victims weren't dead and only petrified.

Her only problem was that she had absolutely nothing with her that would reflect and nothing on her that she could transfigure into a small mirror.

Hermione would have to take the risk to walk to her common room to get one. She left the library and happened to run into Penelope Clearwater.

Hermione walked over to her and asked, "Penelope, you wouldn't happen to have a mirror with you that I could borrow for a little bit would you? I would bring it right back, of course."

Penelope, more than a little curious as to why Hermione would want her vanity mirror, as Hermione did not wear makeup questioned back, "How long is right back and why do you need it?"

This question was not asked rudely and so Hermione answered honestly, "I have figured out that the monster in the chamber of secrets is actually a Basilisk. The reason the others weren't killed was because they didn't look straight into its eyes. They saw it through a reflection."

Penelope seemed impressed with Hermione. "Very well, I don't mind. But can I come with you? It's not that I don't trust you, but in case you happen to run across it before you can bring my mirror back, I don't want to be without it."

Hermione smiled at Penelope, "Sure, that's fine. Thank you."

Penelope smiled back and the girls left the library together, carefully using the mirror to check the hallways, when they suddenly came upon the creature and froze, literally.

* * *

Snape had to commend himself on his acting skills. There were many reasons he was a successful spy, and this was one of them. When he couldn't be with Hermione, checking up on her, he knew that Nee was. Nee cared very much for her mistress and he was glad about that.

He rolled his eyes at Draco's comments as he made his rounds during class.

"I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long; she's only filling in…"

Snape swept past Harry, making no comment about Hermione's empty seat and cauldron.

"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"

"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile, as he thought about taking that spoiled brat over his knee and giving him 'what for'. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job— I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir —"

Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon. "You go ahead Mr. Malfoy and just see what happens then." Snape thought evilly.

Snape sighed as the bell rang and barked at his students to hurry as he had to escort them to Herbology.

As soon as that was done, he went straight away to see Hermione.

Snape filtered into the room with the other teachers. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

The staffroom door banged open again. It was Lockhart, and he was beaming.

"So sorry — dozed off — what have I missed?"

"He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred.

Snape grinned in his mind and stepped forward.

"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched and Snape chuckled silently.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I — well, I —"sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall —"

Snape felt very vindictive at this moment. His girl was petrified at this moment, and who better to pay than the over flamboyant idiot Lockhart?

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.

"I — I really never — you may have misunderstood —"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll — I'll be in my office, getting — getting ready."

And he left the room.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories?"

The teachers rose and left, one by one. Snape left last, a malicious, but satisfied look on his face.

* * *

Snape took the batches of Mandrake Juice up to Madam Pomfrey, and soon she would distribute it to the petrified victims.

He stopped by Hermione's bed on the way out and spoke to Nee.

"How is she doing?"

"O Sir! She is beings okay. I have been talkings to her and lettings her know that she wills be cured soon."

"You are doing a very good job of looking after your Mistress Nee. Leave me alone with her for a moment please."

"Thank yous sir. Yes sir." Nee left.

Snape sat in the chair next to Hermione's bed and gently stroked her hair. He knew she could hear, see and feel him, but also knew that she would think it only a dream after she was un-petrified.

"You are such an intelligent young witch Hermione. To figure out that monster was a Basilisk? No one else could have done it. Never let anyone tell you that you aren't wise or beautiful. Because you are, very much so. I am very proud of you young lady and can't wait to see how you mature."

He was quiet for a while and spoke again. "I am very selfish and shouldn't want you to grow up quickly, because you need to enjoy your child hood. But how I wish, and I am sure Remus too, wishes, that you grow up quickly. So much sooner we could make you ours, and protect you better dear one."

"Madam Pomfrey is about to wake you up soon. Know that you are always watched after and loved. Never forget that, and soon you will be with us, your mates who care for you."

Snape stood up, kissed Hermione gently on her forehead and left.

* * *

Hermione came to, her eyesight fuzzy. Her limbs felt stiff and sore as her muscles slowly relaxed, her arms drifting down to the bed. She blinked a couple of times, trying to clear her vision and saw Madam Pomfrey above her.

"Madam Pomfrey... what..?"

"Welcome back child." She said cheerily. "Don't worry; your mind will soon catch up. You my dear ended up being petrified by the Basilisk. It's a good thing you were wise enough to figure out what had happened. When I stop to think that if you and Miss Clearwater hadn't a mirror available… Well, I won't go on, because it didn't happen that way."

"Just relax a few minutes more and you can go see your friends. Ron and Harry are Hero's you know."

Just then Professor Dumbledore walked in. "Ah, Miss Granger! It is good to see you back to health. I have it on good notice from Ron and Harry that if it wasn't for you, they would not have known about the Basilisk."

Hermione sat up and smiled at Dumbledore, "They figured it out?"

Professor Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and filled Hermione in on what had happened.

Hermione ended up falling asleep for a couple of hours after Dumbledore left, after all, being petrified was very exhausting business. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but think about a dream she might have had while she was petrified, a dream involving Professor Snape.

Later Hermione walked down to the celebration feast. Upon seeing Harry, she ran over to him screaming, "You solved it! You Solved it!"

The rest of the term passed by quickly and mostly normal. Hermione was a bit disgruntled that Defense Against the Dark Arts had been canceled and was still upset that exams had been canceled, especially after all her hard studying. But she made up for the fact by being proud about what Ron and Harry had done.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic.

Hermione patiently waited as Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to her and Ron. "This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two, and handing it to them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer — he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to…"

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious…"

And together they walked back through the gateway to the muggle world**.**

* * *

Remus and Severus were relaxing in the large Jacuzzi tub together at Snape's new home. He had sold Spinners End, which was part of getting rid of all the bad memories, and had bought a larger home. It wasn't a Manor, but was a fairly good sized house. One they wanted to have for Hermione and their future children to live and grow in. Severus had filled Remus in on the rest of the school year as things had been so chaotic they had no chance to communicate after Christmas.

Remus continued to learn much more about Severus' past life as the summer continued on. Severus ended up making peace of some nature with his past by visiting James and Lily in the 777th dimension. All had been forgiven. By no means did this change his attitude much. He could still be snarky and still did not like to bare his emotions for people to see.

* * *

It was now the beginning of August, the 4th to be exact. Remus and Severus were at the table eating breakfast, and Remus opened the Daily Prophet.

Remus took one glance at the headline and froze in horror. He began to breathe quickly, Severus noticing this, asked concernedly, "Remus, what's wrong?"

With shaking hands, Remus slid the paper over to Severus.

Severus turned the paper so he was able to see the headline and he himself froze.

_**DAILY PROPHET**_

_**Ministry Hiding Information on Azkaban Prison Escape?**_

_It has been rumored that Notorious Mass Murderer Sirius Black has escaped. Though the Ministry of Magic denies any such thing, many have come forward saying they have sited the criminal. Who is telling the truth? We will follow up this story when we have more information. Until then, be safe and stay on guard!_


	8. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**Again, thank you everyone for your reviews. I really enjoy reading what you think about the story and some of your comments help me think about where I want the plot to go as well as think of things I hadn't thought of before.**

**Also, dissapointedly, this has to be my shortest chapter ever. Sorry! But I feel comfortable about where it led and ended.**

**Chapters to this story and others are slowly being caught up at AFF under the same pen name.**

**You won't see an update from me next week as I will be away, however, I am thinking about writing a one shot with a topic about independence day, involving Hermione and another character. Who would you like to see her paired with and what genre? Most votes for one character or genre wins! Post in reviews. Good luck! Oh yes, I suppose I should mention that voting ends Saturday, June 30th at 8 pm MST.**

* * *

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

It was one week before Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would start again.

Remus and Severus laid in bed, unable to sleep, lost in their own private thoughts.

Both were concerned about the safety of Hermione now that it had been confirmed that Sirius had escaped Azkaban, but Remus had an added worry in addition to Hermione, and that was Harry Potter.

It was Sirius who had betrayed them to Voldemort. Sirius was the cause of Harry Potter's parents' death.

Out of all the Marauders, James had been his favorite friend. He was the one who thought of the idea to become animagi so they could help Remus with his werewolf problem. It was James who finally listened to Remus when he asked them to leave Severus alone. That was after the night James had thought he saved Severus' life, when Remus went after him. Unknown to James though, was the fact that Remus was not going after Severus to attack him, but to claim him as his mate. He had smelled Severus' scent and had been overcome with lust.

Later, it was James who had first accepted Remus' love for Severus and the fact that the two were mates.

Sirius on the other hand was a different story. Too much hate still abided between him and Severus, and Sirius continued on with the taunting and bullying. He even admitted that he wished that James had done nothing to save Severus and let Remus finish him off.

When he had found out about Remus and Severus, Sirius had refused to talk or have anything to do with Remus for months. He had bad mouthed him and even gave James and Peter trouble for accepting their relationship.

Eventually Sirius came around, but still refused to treat Severus accordingly. Severus had made it easier on Remus by not attending any events where the Marauders would be congregated.

Remus wondered when Sirius had gone bad. Was Sirius truthfull when he finally said that he was okay with Remus and Severus getting together, or was that an out and out lie? Was he that angry with James and Peter being accepting of the relationship to strike out with such revenge? Or was it Sirius family that had finally gotten to him with all of that blood purity nonsense? Did he finally give in to their wishes and whims?

He admitted to himself that these questions were likely to go unanswered. It was good that he had accepted Dumbledore's offer to teach the DADA class this year. Both Harry and Hermione would need to be watched over.

Severus had never liked Sirius from the beginning of school, he considered him worse than James Potter, and that was saying something. He had joined James in bullying Severus and after Hogwarts; he continually rubbed the fact of Lily marrying James into Severus' face, taunting him with cruel words.

Severus recalled the memory of Lily, lying dead and cold on the floor, next to her son's crib. He barely remembered the sounds of Harry's cries, ignoring them as he wept with harsh sobs, murmuring out apologies to her, begging for forgiveness that could not be forgiven as he rocked Lily gently within the cradle of his arms.

Then came the time he had found out who had betrayed Lily and James. Sirius Black had floo'd Remus, wanting Remus to go with him to meet Pettigrew. Remus agreed, but on that day, he had become violently ill and was unable to meet with the two Marauders.

The very next day, the news in the prophet was the Sirius Black had murdered twelve muggles and his friend Pettigrew, leaving only a finger to be found. It was also made known that it was Sirius Black who had betrayed James and Lily.

Severus was hysterical and wanted to hunt Sirius down to kill him, but Remus wouldn't allow it. They had argued, Severus saying that if Remus had not taken ill, he would have been dead also, how could he just stand there after twelve innocent people, children among them were killed along with Peter, how could he not want Sirius dead, especially after his betrayal of James and Lily.

Remus argued back, trying to convince Severus not to lower himself to Sirius standard, to not let the grief overcome him and let more darkness in. You could not solve issues with revenge. He made Severus realize that he was just as angry over the way Sirius had turned out and was grieving just as badly.

As far as Severus was concerned, Azkaban was too good of a place for Black. The Dementors should have given him the kiss immediately. He planned to hunt Sirius down and find him. And this time, he vowed, this time he would make sure Sirius would receive the Dementors kiss.

So what if he had made peace with James and Lily, he had accepted the fact that it wasn't his fault she had died, no, it was Sirius' fault. He would see Sirius' soul go straight to hell.

Eventually he fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
